


No puedes mentirle a Morfeo

by aurembiaux



Category: Arthurian Mythology
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 20:46:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4719875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurembiaux/pseuds/aurembiaux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cinco mujeres observan dormir a Lancelot y se enfrentan a la verdad acerca de su relación con él.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No puedes mentirle a Morfeo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kyryna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyryna/gifts), [MattDreamsMcGregor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MattDreamsMcGregor/gifts).



Niniana acarició el pelo revuelto de Lancelot, al tiempo que dejaba escapar una sonrisa melancólica. Siempre había tenido aquella expresión de paz mientras dormía, reflexionó; incluso cuando llegó a ella como un niño pequeño, cortés y de ojos asombrados. Hacía mucho que había dejado de ser un niño, Niniana tenía numerosas pruebas de eso –la barba que raspaba bajo la yema de sus dedos, los músculos que se expandían por el colchón; incluso entre las piernas podía sentir todavía una prueba más de que hacía mucho que había crecido. Sin embargo, cuando lo veía dormir era capaz de olvidar el hombre en que se había convertido e imaginarlo sólo como el niño al que adoptó.

Suspirando, salió de la cama y comenzó a cepillarse el pelo; ese día tendrían mucho que hacer. Lo viera como lo viera, era hora de permitirle salir al mundo exterior. Había hecho por él cuanto había podido; no había hombre en el reino más preparado que él para convertirse en caballero, ni más digno de ese nombramiento. Sí, había llegado la hora de ir a la corte y solicitar a Arturo un pago por sus pasados favores.

Bueno, no tenía sentido entristecerse; siempre había sabido que ese día llegaría. Había sido su madre adoptiva y su primera amante, y nada cambiaría el amor que había entre ambos, pero el destino de Lancelot, después de todo, nunca había sido permanecer junto a ella.

*

Morgana apretó los puños, rabiosa. De modo que no sólo las rechazaba, a ella y a las otras reinas, por amor a Ginebra, sino que hasta tenía el atrevimiento de pintar su amor por la esposa de Arturo en las paredes de su calabozo. El caballero ideal y la reina pluscuamperfecta, pensó con desdén. Allí, en los muros del calabozo, estaban pintados como lo que eran en realidad: adúlteros, mentirosos, traidores.

Y sin embargo, Ginebra se permitía ser altiva con ella, y Lancelot rechazarla, proclamando que su amor por su reina (¡la esposa de su rey!) no le permitiría tomar a otra mujer.

Cuánta grandilocuencia. Cuánta hipocresía.

Con un bufido, Morgana volvió la espalda a los dibujos y observó al hombre que, a pesar de llevar semanas prisionero, seguía durmiendo como un niño en su mazmorra. Siempre tan valeroso, pensó Morgana con una punzada de dolor y admiración. El caballero perfecto, después de todo.

Bueno, ella tenía modos de hacerles pagar sus desprecios.Concentrándose, Morgana convocó su poder. No podía acabar con el amor de Lancelot por Ginebra, y no se podía permitir acabar con el de Ginebra por él; bien podía ser que dicha pasión le sirviera para provocar la caída de su cuñada, o incluso del mismo Arturo. No, no podía acabar con ese amor, pero esto… esto sí podía hacerlo.

-Amarás a Ginebra, y ella te amará –concedió, antes de sentenciar-: Pero por el poder que poseo, declaro que ese amor será la ruina de ambos.

“Puede que nunca sea mío, Ginebra”, pensó, mientras abandonaba el calabozo. “Pero puedes estar de segura de que, mientras esté en mi mano lograrlo, a ti nunca te traerá la felicidad”.

*

Helaine lo observó con atención, preocupada, pero a juzgar por su aspecto Lancelot dormía en paz. Su rostro conservaba todavía claras huellas de agotamiento, pero la locura que lo había llevado hasta allí, al menos, parecía haber desaparecido.

La locura que le había causado el rechazo de _aquella_ mujer.

Apretando los labios, Helaine arropó mejor al durmiente. Oh, aún se sulfuraba al recordar la irrupción de Ginebra en su habitación, la noche que pasó en Camelot. Aquella mujer… ¿cómo se atrevía? Que se enfadara con Helaine era comprensible; al fin y al cabo había dado un filtro amoroso a Lancelot no una, sino dos veces. La propia Helaine, debía admitirlo, sentía profundo remordimiento cuando recordaba aquello. Bueno, no por la primera ocasión –engendrar a Galahad, después de todo, era necesario-, pero sí por la segunda. Al fin y al cabo, cuando llevó a Lancelot a su cama en Camelot lo hizo por puro despecho.

Por tanto, Ginebra tenía derecho a reprocharle a _ella_ lo sucedido en aquella cama. A él, sin embargo… con filtro o sin filtro, ¿cómo se atrevía a recriminarle por haber yacido con otra mujer? ¡Si ella misma estaba casada! De modo que podía tenerlo todo, a su esposo el rey y a su amante, pero si éste se atrevía a desviarse un instante de su devoción por ella… ¡eso sí que no!

Qué egoísta. En fin, Helaine ya le había dicho todo lo que tenía que decirle aquella noche, en Camelot, y para su satisfacción, a la reina se le habían subido los colores bajo su reprimenda. Que la desterrara de la Corte, si quería; era un bajo precio a pagar a cambio de decirle lo que se merecía.

Helaine echó un último vistazo a Lancelot y salió de la habitación, tratando de no despertarle. Tal vez no tuviera el amor de Lancelot, pensó, pero al menos cuidaría de él. Al fin y al cabo, se lo debía.

*

Cuando su madre le había dicho que le llevara una bandeja con el desayuno a Lancelot, como todas las mañanas –estaba casi recuperado, pero aún no se consideraba conveniente que subiera las escaleras hasta el comedor-, Elaine había estado a punto de negarse. Después de lo que él le había dicho el día anterior, cuando ella le declaró su amor…

Con cuidado para no despertarle- dadas las circunstancias, sería francamente bochornoso para ambos-, Elaine dejó la bandeja junto a la cama y escapó a toda velocidad hacia su propia habitación. Se preguntó si Lancelot estaría realmente dormido, o si sólo fingía para evitarles a ambos la incomodidad de un encuentro.

Pagarle. Eso era lo que él había sugerido. ¡Pagarle! Elaine no se había sentido tan ofendida jamás. Acababa de confesarle su amor, y él no sólo la rechazaba, sino que ofrecía pagarle por el tiempo empleado en curarle. ¡Increíble!

Por otro lado, ¿qué respuesta había esperado, realmente? Lancelot era el caballero más famoso de todo el reino, porque era el mejor. ¿Cuántos años llevaba defendiendo al rey, o recorriendo los caminos para llevar a cabo hazañas? ¿Quince… veinte?

Más años de los que Elaine llevaba viva.

Y ella se había presentado ante él, con el corazón desbordante de amor y deseo, convencida de que Lancelot correspondía a sus sentimientos sólo porque él había sido lo bastante amable como para llevar una prenda suya durante el torneo, cosa que no había hecho por ninguna mujer… oh, de verdad, ¿cómo había podido ser tan tonta?

Las lágrimas comenzaron a correrle por el rostro.

Tal vez dolería menos si sus sentimientos hacia él no fueran tan intensos. Incluso antes de conocerle, Elaine ya había estado medio enamorada de su leyenda. Cuando lo conoció se asombró de retener la capacidad de hablar; su mera presencia hacía que le temblaran las rodillas. Y después, cuando había tenido la oportunidad de conocerlo personalmente… entonces sí se había enamorado de verdad.

Decían que era el caballero perfecto, y lo decían con razón. Lo era. Era perfecto.

Qué ridículo había hecho.

-Voy a acostarme –le anunció a su criada con voz cortante-. Sí, ya sé que el día acaba de empezar. No me encuentro muy bien.

*

Era suyo. Eso decían los susurros que se disimulaban a su paso, los pensamientos que leía en los ojos de los demás, las canciones que nadie se atrevía a entonar en su presencia.

Eso decían, sí.

Con un suspiro, Ginebra dejó de observar al durmiente Lancelot y se giró en la cama. Con un dedo acarició el escudo de Arturo bordado en la sábana, y se preguntó si su adulterio era todavía peor por llevarlo a cabo entre sábanas marcadas como propiedad de su marido. Por otro lado… ¿qué sentido tenía tal pregunta, mientras lo llevaran a cabo en Camelot? Allí todo era de Arturo, después de todo. Hasta cierto lo punto lo eran incluso Lancelot y ella, pensó con amargura.

Oh, no es que Arturo no fuera el más considerado de los esposos. Exceptuando alguna que otra escapada extraconyugal, poco podía reprocharle: la trataba bien, consentía casi todos sus caprichos, y hacía años que hacía oídos sordos a los que le hablaban de repudiarla a causa de su infertilidad. Ni siquiera lo de las otras mujeres le importaba particularmente, en realidad.

Lo que le molestaba era lo otro. La Otra, podía haberla denominado, pero, ¿cómo darle tal nombre a algo que es, en realidad, nada más que una utopía?

Y, ¿cómo reprocharle que fuera lo primero en su corazón?

Pero, aunque no se lo reprochara, no podía menos que pesarle. Arturo podía amarla, y lo hacía; podía tratarla mejor de lo que la mayoría de esposos trataban a sus esposas; podía ser tan increíblemente considerado que la mantenía a su lado, a pesar de no darle herederos… pero si había algo que ella no sería jamás, era la primera en su corazón. No. Ese puesto había estado siempre ocupado por su causa, el sueño de un reino en el que floreciera la justicia.

¿Cómo no iba a querer a aquel ingenuo? Los que pensaban que cometía adulterio porque no amaba a su esposo no podían estar más equivocados. Era imposible no amar a Arturo, estaba convencida.

Pero también era imposible que la amara más que a su causa, y eso dolía.

Al principio se volvió hacia Lancelot por esa razón, en realidad. Oh, el amor llegaría después, llegaría con una fuerza arrolladora que la transformaría para siempre; también a Lancelot era imposible no amarlo. Pero al principio, cuando se conocieron, cuando observó la increíble, asombrosa devoción de aquel caballero por ella, lo que pensó fue que, por fin, había encontrado a alguien para quien la causa era _ella_.

Y así era, en buena medida. Todo el reino se hacía lenguas sobre la devoción que su campeón sentía por la reina; todos, incluida ella, sabían que Ginebra era la razón por la que él se levantaba por la mañana, la persona en quien pensaba cuando acometía una misión, aquélla cuyo orgullo daba sentido a sus esfuerzos. Ella, además, sabía lo que los otros no sabían. Sabía que, en la lucha entre la amistad de Aturo y su amor hacia Ginebra, la pasión que sentía por la reina había resultado vencedora; sabía que Lancelot podía llegar a enloquecer ante su rechazo; sabía también que, por más que sintiera celos, siempre serían infundados.

Excepto en un caso, tal vez.

Ginebra era para él el centro de su existencia, era el amor que le había marcado el destino, y era su causa. Pero si había algo que pondría por delante de ella, si podía llegar a haber algo, eran Arturo y _su_ causa.

El amor de Lancelot hacia ella era increíble, intenso hasta ser subversivo, y sin embargo… y sin embargo, no le bastaba. Dijera lo que dijera la gente, Lancelot nunca sería realmente suyo.


End file.
